Animaniacs
Animaniacs '''was also called '''The Warner Siblings. Team Warner Animaniacs 'Wakko Warner' Wakko Warner, is the middle child. In the "Hello Nurse" song, it is said that Wakko is 7. However an in interview with Tom Ruegger he says Wakko is actually 11. He is known to just eat, eat, eat and eat though he does have his limits (Meatballs or Consequences). His two prize possesions are his wooden mallet and his Gaggy Bag. In some segments, he portrays "The Great Wakkorotti", a parody of famous opera singer Luciano Pavarotti. He speaks as a member of the Beatles would, as his voiced is actually inspired by Ringo Starr, stated in an interview with Jess Harnell 'Yakko Warner' Yakko Warner is one of the main characters in Animaniacs. He is 14 years old, the oldest of the Warner siblings as said in an interview with Tom Ruegger himself. 'Dot Warner' Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third), is the only girl of the Warner kids and the little sister of Yakko and Wakko. She wears a flower between her ears, wears earrings occasionally, a short pink skirt and frilly pink or white panties. She is (in her opinion) the cutest and most attractive character on the show. Her age is said to be 9 in an interview with Tom Roguar. 'Skippy Squirrel' Skippy Squirrel is Slappy's sweet and cute nephew and often serves as the voice of reason between the two. They often have different points of views, with Skippy thinking of the safety of his aunt. However, he has multiple moments (especially in the comics) where he adopts his aunt's violent nature. According to the episode "One Flew Over The Cuckoo Clock", Skippy's teacher's name is Mrs. Monk. In the episode "Bully for Skippy", Skippy deals with a bully at school, thanks to his guidance counselor Miss Butley. Also, in some episodes, Skippy is often prone to crying, as shown in the episodes "Bumbie's Mom" (whenever he sees a sad movie) and "Soccer Coach Slappy" (whenever he gets hit in the face with the ball). 'Slappy Squirrel' Slappy Squirrel is a grumpy cartoon veteran squirrel, who starred in metafictional Looney Tunes cartoons as Slappy, The Slap-Happy Squirrel. Today, she lives in a tree with her cute and chipper nephew, Skippy Squirrel. Often,she faces old enemies from her past, like Walter Wolf. Other situations see her facing common nuisances, like annoyingly perky neighbors (I Got Yer Can) and Skippy's emotional traumas (Bumbie's Mom) . Usually she solves her problems with exaggerated cartoon violence,even blasting of the Warner's annoying new nanny out of Warner Bros. Studio when the Warners could not do it themselves because of their moral beliefs (The Sound Of Warners), ending the cartoon with her famous line, "Now that's comedy!" The music played during the title card of her segments is an excerpt from Antonín Dvořák's "Humoresque". Slappy is voiced by series writer Sherri Stoner. slappy is the crazest squirrel. 'Rita' Rita is a fiesty and lovely grey and white cat who is often seen singing. She accompanies her best friend Runt on their adventures to find a home. She is first seen in Episode 7: "Piano Rag / When Rita Met Runt" after her owner sends her to the pound for being "so independent." 'Runtter' Runtter is also as known as Runt the Happy Dog is an unintelligent, happy-go-lucky dog and is Rita's best friend. He believes that Rita is stray dog like him. He is voiced by Frank Welker doing an impression of Dustin Hoffman's character from Rain Man. Category:1993 series debuts Category:Warner Bros Category:Rated G Category:Comedy Series Category:Fantasy Category:Action Adventure Category:American Cartoon